


Deliver Me to Destiny [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Deliver Me to Destiny" by what_alchemy for Prime Time Madness 2015.</p><p>"Sam keeps walking in on Bucky Barnes doing embarrassing shit, and man, he didn't sign up for this."</p><p>Authors have been revealed! Download and unmasked version of the podfic are now up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Me to Destiny [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts), [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deliver Me to Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518633) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Length (with music): 19:29  
Length (without music): 16:46  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/deliver%20me%20to%20destiny.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/deliver%20me%20to%20destiny%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deliver-me-to-destiny).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A Treat for APgeeksout for Prime Time Madness! I don't know if you listen to podfic, but this story seemed right up your alley, so I hope you like it! :D 
> 
> I promise the music choice will make itself clear. :P
> 
> Thanks to what_alchemy for permission!


End file.
